Trick or Treat
by Blue Penguin Lightning
Summary: Oneshot. In which Beck and Jade have two very different ideas on Halloween...and trick or treat has a new meaning.


Disclaimer: Not Dan. But I would like to work with him one day.

* * *

"We are not putting blood on the outside of my RV!"

Jade ignored her boyfriend's comment as she shook the jar of fake blood.

"First, it's fake blood. Two, you wanted me to get involved in the whole decorating aspect of it. And three, isn't the whole point of Halloween to be scared?"

Beck shook his head. "I get where you're coming from. I really do but there are going to be kids, five year olds, coming to trick or treat and their version of being scared and your version of being scared differ. A lot."

"Then it will be a Halloween for them to remember, won't it?"

Beck saw no alternative than to take the jar of fake blood away from his girlfriend. "You can have this back tomorrow."

"What good is going to do me tomorrow?!"

"Exactly."

With the forbidden liquid securely tucked under his arm, Beck made his way back inside and hid it away from Jade. But Jade wasn't going to give in that easily. She knew how to get back at Beck. She knew…

As soon as Beck headed inside his house to grab the bags of candy, Jade started to search for her beloved liquid. She was going to make sure that this would be a Halloween to remember…both for her and whatever trick or treaters that would come and take Beck away from her, even if it was for a moment.

Jade shook her head as it hit her where Beck would have hidden her decoration. Behind the rolled up plaid shirt behind the rooster was the same place he had hid her scissors earlier that year for throwing them. Beck should have known that was the first place Jade would have looked. She grabbed it and held it in her lap just as Beck made his way back inside.

"Put it back," he ordered.

Jade ignored him and kept running her finger across the lid. And for once, it didn't look weird for her to have it around, since it was Halloween.

"I won't smear your RV in it," she finally conceded, knowing well that was what he was thinking. "But I'm not sitting out there while you hand out candy."

"Suit yourself."

[break]

Beck wasn't going to let Jade's slightly sour mood ruin Halloween for the children in the neighborhood. While she locked herself in his RV and watched _The Scissoring_, Beck sat outside with a bowl of candy as kids approached with the infamous saying of "trick or treat".

But by about eight o'clock, the number of trick or treaters had diminished significantly. Beck was about to turn in for the night (or moreso to Jade) when two more approached him: a small zombie and even smaller ghost. He could at least stay out there for those two.

The zombie had absolutely no problem coming forward and chanting the phrase for a piece of candy but the ghost stayed at the end of the driveway, petrified.

"It's okay," Beck coaxed. He held out a piece of candy for the ghost.

"Go on," the zombie child prompted.

The small ghost was apprehensive but with the zombie's encouragement, the child came closer and allowed Beck to drop the piece of candy into the bag.

"See, he's not scary," the zombie said.

Beck was almost certain the ghost was smiling. The child reached for another piece of candy, only to be startled by Beck's RV door swinging open.

"You did not," Beck whispered to himself.

To Jade's credit, she had listened to Beck. She didn't cover his RV in the fake blood. Instead, she made herself in a murder victim, using the fake blood as her own. She trudged forward, playing up all the theatrics. Her steps were staggered, her clothes disheveled, and the sounds she was making were terrifying to say the least.

The two small children backed up toward the end of the driveway but didn't scream, much to Beck's surprise. Jade could be terrifying. But Beck wasn't about to let Jade get away with what she was doing.

"In the RV, right now," Beck ordered.

"Show her who the boss!" the tiny ghost shouted from behind the zombie.

Jade glared back at the ghost, only to be met with Beck's finger pointing her to his RV.

"But-" Jade tried.

Beck pointed again and Jade sulked her way into the RV. He grabbed a handful of candy and split it between the ghost's and zombie's bag and trekked back to his RV. He had to address this. When he opened the door, he found Jade sitting on his bed.

"That was a mean trick. You've scarred those kids for life. You know that, right?"

Jade only smirked in response.

"Gonna trick me back? It's still Halloween."

Beck grinned and shook his head. "As horrible was that trick was, I would much rather treat you, especially now that there aren't any kids around."

He pushed Jade down onto the bed and wrapped his hand in Jade's hair, even though it was half covered in fake blood. It was even on her skin but Beck didn't care. Jade was perfect just the way she was.

"Trick or treat?" he whispered into her ear.

But if Beck thought he had the upper hand in this, he was sadly mistaken. Jade wasn't about to let him get away with what he had done. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she pushed back off with such force that he landed on the floor. She climbed on top of him, ignoring the fact that she was still mostly covered in the fake blood and it would end up on Beck's clothes. But did he really need to be wearing a costume on Halloween?

"I've already tricked so…"

Beck smiled as he pushed himself up and flipped Jade back over so she was the one on the bottom. "As you wish."


End file.
